


Nominee Boy

by NiciJones



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and also celebratory blowjobs, happiness, oscar nominations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiciJones/pseuds/NiciJones
Summary: They're at the Heathrow Airport when the nominations are announced. When they find out, Timothée indeed got nominated, celebration happens...





	Nominee Boy

**Author's Note:**

> So this is bad and smutty. I know. I could not stop myself yesterday and I typed this in like 20 minutes because I had to leave then.  
> BUT this is dedicated to the kind, mature, loving and dedicated slack crew! Without you, none of this would've happened. I would actually have done my homework instead. XD

They are still at Heathrow and overly aware of the academy award nominations happening but also not doing anything about it. They are having coffee in a secluded corner and continuously stare at the clock.  
When it strikes to the awaited time of the day they both grab their coffees nervously and sip it. Their eyes meet upon noticing they are moving in sync again and break out laughing.  
“We are so stupid.” Timothée pointed out. They were so obvious about their thoughts but hadn’t wanted to make the other nervous.  
“I really don’t expect to get nominated but you will be. They have to if there’s even an ounce of wit in them.” Armie explained.  
“Yeah but you have to admit-“  
They got lost in a conversation about other possible nominations and forgot the time.  
That is until Armie’s phone buzzed in his pocket he didn’t want to interrupt Timmy so he just squinted at it. The message from Elizabeth only slowly progressed in his mind.  
_Congrats to Timo T from me._  
He shoved his phone back into his pocket and stood up.  
“Armie?” Timmy asked confused. “Is our flight leaving already?”  
Armie just grabbed him by his arm and pulled him to the man’s bathroom. Thankfully it was empty but he wouldn’t have cared either way. Having pushed Timothée in one stall he locked the door behind them.  
“Armie?” Timmy tried again.  
He still didn’t say anything. Fucking Academy Award nominee. Let’s make this literal. He dropped to his knees unzipping Timmy’s pants and pulling his boxers and pants down.  
“What- Armie…” Timmy’s voice trailed off into a moan.  
“This is for the Academy Award nominee.” He whispered before sucking his cock into his mouth.  
“What?! I- Oh my god.” Timmy was trying to hold himself up desperately. In the end, he braced himself on the toilet paper holder.  
Armie hollowed his cheeks before pulling back to suckle at the tip of his cock.  
“Fuck Armie you can’t-“ Timmy moaned. One of his hands clenched in Armie’s hair. “Public, we need-“  
Armie pulled off with a pop. “Don’t tell me what to do. You deserve this.” He said and went in again and didn’t stop before Timmy was a moaning mess above him.  
He pulled off again and mouth down his cock kissing the base. “I’m so proud of you.” He mumbled into the skin.  
Timmy moaned and made a protesting sound but then Armie took him into his mouth again and brought him to an orgasm. When he was done he pulled off and licked his lips grinning up at a wrung out Timothée.  
“You little shit.” Timmy gasped and pulled him up for a proper kiss.


End file.
